And He Would Do It Again
by Princess dogooder
Summary: What if the only chance He had to save the one He loved was to relive the week He died? Based on the musical
1. Overture

Disclaimer: I don't own JCSS. That honor belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber

* * *

**JC's point of view**

She looked so lost and yet her eyes held a smile. It was the same smile I had seen on her face when I had seen her the last time. How can you refuse the person who makes your life the difference between heaven and hell.

And yet she is not in the book. How can I possibly accept her? It wouldn't be fair to those who **are **in the book. But loving her is different then I've loved anyone else before. She was the part of me that made me complete. So without her **I **would be incomplete. There has to be some way to accept her without being unfair to the others.

"There is a solution,"

I looked up. My Father must have read my thoughts. Of course He knows everything.

"I will do anything I must," I said, "And do it gladly"

"Would that it were that easy Son," My Father said, "It requires something of you that nearly burned you out the first time."

I knew exactly what He was talking about. I would have to relive my death again. I would have to relive the last week of my life. Why was that what was asked of me? That was a horrible way to die. But, it was for her. I cannot refuse. I **will **not refuse.

It will be well worth it. A heart without a reason cannot beat for long. A strong man without his love isn't very strong. Without her I am nothing. That is all I am. Without her I am only half a man.

"I will do it gladly," I said, "Half a man is no good for anyone."

"But...," she began and I held up a hand reassuring her.

I didn't know how much harder things would be this time. I didn't know that only the strongest love would get me beyond the obstacle that would seem impossible. All I knew is the "overture" was just beginning and I had to be there for the "curtain's opening" since I was "starring" in the "show".


	2. Heaven On Their Minds

**Judas's point of view**

I was blind for so long. I don't mean that I was physically unable to see. I didn't understand how real this was.

I always thought this was a 'game' if you will. I thought that He was a great man sure but I thought it was more about manipulating people for the good of others. I saw all the good He was doing but I didn't realize that it wasn't just a 'magic trick'. Now that I am understanding this it's scary to me. The Romans won't accept that He is who He says He is. He's made it very clear that He's not here to overtake the Romans. I know that when they get Him we'll lose so much. The only choice I have is to try to convince Him to calm things down.

"You started to believe the things they're saying about you. You really do believe this talk of GOD is true!"

He ignores me. It's as if I am not even there. I have **got **to get Him to pay attention to me. It didn't matter what I said. He would poo-poo it. He would ignore it. He wasn't ignoring me but He was ignoring what I was saying. We're occupied. It's like He's forgotten how put down we are by the Romans.

Fine if we're going to play the game we have to play by the rules. He can't just make up His own rules. They'll crucify Him if He if He does that and I don't mean it as a figure of speech. He looks at me and says one thing.

"Judas," he pleaded, "You're here for a reason. There is so much you have a chance to do now. Learn what you are here to learn. Make the right choice this time. Have the right attitude."

I scrunched up my face and wondered what he was talking about.


	3. What's The Buzz

**Jesus's point of view**

There's too much crowding right now. Everyone who I love is asking me the same question. Well, everyone except for one.

She sees how stressed I am and her mind isn't going onto what **I **can do for her. She comes up to me and starts rubbing my shoulders.

"Mary that feels so refreshing," I told her and then looked at the others. I would use her as an example of the right way to treat people and at the same time scold them.

"While you all bicker through your meals about who and when and where and how **she alone **has tried to give me what I need. She saw that I was stressed and she has been trying to make me feel better not bugging me about things I can't answer quickly enough. You're not capable right now of understanding it. When you **are **able to understand it then I will explain it to you but now you should take Mary as an example of how to treat a person. It's about kindness compassion love respect and understanding."

Judas has a look in his eye. I see him eyeing her like she is a piece of filth.

"But she's a sinner," he called out, "or at the very least a weakling!"

That statement just shows his ignorance. I'm not going to respond to something that ignorant. If I did I would not be patient.

_"What do you think you are," I ask him in my mind_

I smile up at her. She was soothing. She was calming. She was reassuring. She certainly was sensitive but she had a tough shell. It's when the tough shell cracks the sensitive side that there's a problem but right now I see a bigger problem. Judas is walking up to her and he has a look of mischief and furry in his eyes. What he does next is shocking to everyone around. What he does next requires serious reprimand and he will not be lacking in it.


	4. Strange Thing Mystifying

**Still Jesus's point of view**

"It seems to me a strange thing," he began, "Mystifying that a man like you can waste your time on sinners of her kind."

I shot him a look. That kind of talk was unacceptable.

"Yes I can understand that she amuses," he continued licking her ear.

I pushed him away.

"But to let her stroke you and kiss your hair is hardly in your line."

Well now he was **out of line.**

"It's not that I have an objection to her 'profession'," he continued air quoting profession, "But she doesn't fit in with what you teach. You can't be inconsistent. Don't you see they only need a small excuse to put us all away."

He then grabbed her and pushed her down the steps. Her ankle twisted and I could hear the bone crack. I gently helped her up and healed her ankle. Then as she was resting comfortably I reprimanded Judas.

"WHO ARE YOU TO CRITICIZE HER," I said disciplining him.

It was something I rarely do so if I discipline a person they really were out of line.

"I-"

"WHO ARE YOU TO CALL HER A SINNER? LEAVE HER BE. SHE'S WITH ME NOW," I scolded, "YOU'RE HARDLY IN A POSITION TO THROW STONES. HOW CAN A MAN LIKE YOU BE SO SHALLOW THICK AND SLOW. YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE IF I COME OR GO."

He looked at me in shock. I realized that he had been disciplined enough. I softened my tone.

"You're a good man and I love you like a brother," I told him, "But the way you treat people has an effect on them. You feel bad right now but how do you think you made Mary feel."


	5. Everything's Alright

**Mary's point of view**

* * *

This was very hard for Him. He hated to discipline His friends but I agreed with Him that Judas had gone too far. There are so many times where He is comforting and now He needed to be comforted. Love is unselfish. There are fun parts of love but it's not always fun. It's not always easy. Love can hurt but it should never be painful. I rubbed his shoulders.

"Try not to get worried," I told Him soothing Him, "Try not to turn it over in your mind. I know it upsets you but everything's alright. Everything's fine. I want you to sleep well tonight. The world will turn even if you sleep tonight."

As I soothed Him He took one of my hands in both of His. It was a gentle action. I could see Judas pacing and pouting clearly still feeling bad. I felt sorry for him but I understood why he would have to learn what he did was wrong. He had broken my ankle when he pushed me.

"Sleep and I shall sooth you calm you and anoint you," I said kissing His forehead, "Myr for your hot forehead."

The sun was hot that day and He had gotten a sunburn. His feet was aching because we had been walking all day with little rest.

"Than you'll see everything's alright. Everything's fine. It's cool and the ointment is sweet for the fire in your head and feet. Close your eyes and relax think of nothing tonight."

Judas came up to me again and scolded me about not saving my ointment for the poor. He dealt with him again but this time He didn't discipline him. Rather He pleaded for Judas to understand and do the right thing.

"THINK," he exclaimed, "While you still have me MOVE while you still see me. You'd be lost and so sorry when I'm not here."

Judas sulked off to the side. I had the feeling that he was listening to His words and finding it hard to understand. All he understood was he felt bad. He was like a petulant child. If things didn't go his way he was mad and when he was mad everyone would know it.

"I should talk to him," He said.

I ran a hand through my hair. I knew how hard this had to be for Him. But the good of His friend was at risk here so I wasn't sure that it was the right time for object conversation.

"I'll be back soon," He promised, "I just need him to understand that I'm not his enemy."  
I smiled at Him. I know I would support Him in whatever He needed. He knew it too.

"I'll be here," I said

I could hear every word of the conversation.

_"I know you're angry right now because you feel like I'm being hard on you," He said, "But I have my reasons. You can't push a person down and make them feel like everything they're doing is wrong and you're too good of a person to act that way."_

_"Well, I'm really on edge right now," Judas replied, "and I don't see why I have to feel like I do"_

_"How do you think Mary felt the way you treated her," He asked wisely._

_"But she's a sinner," Judas said._

_"So are you," He replied, "and she happens to be sensitive."_

_"Is that any better," Judas asked, "Do you realize what could happen to us if the Roman's feel challenged by us."_

_"Yes," He replied, "It's part of the Father's plan."_

_"You don't get it," Judas said, "You are the leader. They'd see you as a challenge the their authority. They'd literally crucify you."  
_That was a horrifying thought. He gently touched Him and replied "Trust me. GOD has things under control."

"But-"

"Everything's alright," He said.

I smiled as He used my words to reassure His friend.


	6. This Jesus Must Die

**Caiaphas' point of view**

We had quite a problem. We are not occupied by ourselves. We're owned by the Romans and yet the people are looking to this new man as their king. We needed to do something about this. We needed to find some way to protect the people. I'm not a cruel man. But this situation is dangerous. We have to do what we have to do and I will be sure that we do it.

"Look they're right outside our yard," one of the priests said, "Quick go call the Roman Guard. They'll see we're on their side."

It would solve the problem for a moment. But it wouldn't last for long. I told them we needed to find a more permanent solution to this problem. I hoped we could come up with something but the only thing I could think of was killing Him. They prattled on about this that and the other thing dealing with this problem. If He were a man who caused a riot we could have Him arrested but He's been nothing but peaceful so far.

If the crowd crowned Him king the Romans would destroy us. They walk softly but carry a big stick. They'd use that stick as a sword to cut off our head. Leaving Him to His own devices would not be an acceptable option. It would cause blood and destruction and as much as I don't want to hurt anyone the well being of many takes prescience over the life of one. This man was a carpenter by trade. Yet they were treating Him as though He was the new Messiah.

"FOOLS YOU HAVE NO CONCEPT. THE RISKS WE ARE TAKING ARE FRIGHTINGLY HIGH. WE MUST CRUSH HIM COMPLETELY SO LIKE JOHN BEFORE HIM THIS JESUS MUST DIE."

"You really think that's what has to happen," one offered.

"I don't like it any more then you do but if He doesn't die then we will," I pointed out, "The Romans will never have this and we would literally be crucified. We wouldn't be the only ones who die. The whole nation would perish."


	7. Hosana

**Mary's Point of View**

We had been walking all day. My feet were burning from the heat. I was so tired. He happened to have been riding a donkey at the time. Suddenly He slowed down. I thought maybe He had some kind of lesson to impart. Instead, He stopped and looked into my eyes.

"Get on," He said.

"What do you mean," I asked, "There's only enough room for one."

"That's why I'll walk. You can ride. You seem like you're in a lot of discomfort."  
He was so sweet. It was just like Him thinking of the next person instead of Himself.

He took my hand and help me up on the donkey. He walked beside me the whole way and when we got to the destination we were headed too there was **a lot **of cheering and excitement. I could have gotten lost in the sea of a crowd. He held my hand comfortingly and reassuringly. He didn't let go for a second. It was firm but at the same time it was safe. The head priest pleaded with Him to stop the crowd.

"WE FORESEE A RIOT," he shouted.

He didn't have any way to stop them and He explained that.

"If every tongue was still the rocks and stones would come alive and start to cheer," He said, "Nothing can be done to stop the shouting."  
The head priest looked both angry and frightened, He could understand the feeling because it is hard when you don't understand to accept things the way that they are. If it doesn't make sense to you, you'd probably try to go against the grain.

He went around that day doing good and encouraging people. Then when they asked Him to speak He said a few words.

"Sing out your songs but not for me alone"  
There was more applause before he continued.

"Sing out for yourself for you are blessed. There is not one of you who cannot win the kingdom. The slow the suffering the quick the damned."

"Is that a fact," a hard voice asked.

He looked up. Whoever this man was He recognized him.

"If it were not a fact I would not say it," He said.

"You are a liar," the man accused., "You say with your words that there is nobody beyond redemption but lets be honest. You mean nobody is beyond redemption except for me."

A chill runs through me. Who is this man? Is he even a man. This man takes a menacing step towards me. This was the moment it started to go wrong. But He is right there and puts an arm around my shoulder willing me to stay calm.

"You don't want the kingdom. You want the rule," He said, "and that will never happen."

"MAKE NO MISTAKE," the man... if you could call him that said, "YOU WILL REGRET YOUR FOLLY"


	8. Simon Zealotes

**Simon Zealotes****point of view**

Everyone loves Him. Everyone loves us. We made it. We're stronger then the Romans. Nobody loves them. Nobody likes them. They've terrorized our people for longer then I've been alive. Now we can overtake them. There's got to be over 50,000 people devoted to Him.

"Keep them screaming your devotion but add a touch of hate at Rome," I told Him. He simply shook His head.

"I don't hate," He replied.

"But," I began.

"This isn't a game. I'm here for a purpose," He said.  
He had a serious tone to His voice. It was a tone He rarely had. I knew I should quiet down now but I just wanted so bad to teach those Romans a lesson. They think they're better then us.

He always tells me I'm too quick too fight. He always tells me to slow down. He has corrected me a few times when I hurt someone engaging in a fight. I can't help it though. I just want to win. I want to get vengeance for my people. The idea of not fighting for what's right makes no sense to me. How can it make any sense. We're not supposed to be victims. We weren't born to be crushed. My little sister was a victim of bullying. I vowed after that I would never let another bully win.

He always tells me I'm too quick too fight. He always tells me to slow down. He has corrected me a few times when I hurt someone engaging in a fight. I can't help it though. I just want to win. I want to get vengeance for my people. The idea of not fighting for what's right makes no sense to me. How can it make any sense. We're not supposed to be victims. We weren't born to be crushed. My little sister was a victim of bullying. I vowed after that I would never let another bully win.


	9. Poor Jerusalem

**Jesus's point of view**

All of this fighting talk is getting rather tiresome. This is something I have explained to them over and over again. Power is not fighting. Power is forgiveness. Power is not hate. Power is love. Power is not disregard. Power is respect. I have explained. I have corrected. I have gone over it numerous times. I have been patient with them and I have led by example.

I don't often discipline. I teach. I befriend. I guide. These people are sometimes blind. Jerusalem is filled with scribes and Pharisees and Sadducees who are blind to the truth. If they knew all that I knew they'd see the truth but they live a lie. You don't have to fight to concur death. Death isn't what we have been taught to fear.

The only time I will discipline is when people close their eyes to the truth. Understanding breeds compassion and compassion is needed to overcome obstacles.

_"Is it possible," Mary asked me once, "To get to the right place when you're in the wrong place"  
_I had no idea then how strong those words would turn out to be. Those words; that conversation was one that would be a different conversation now. Love was the answer to open the locked door. But once the door was locked I felt it couldn't and shouldn't be reopened. It seemed unfair to me. So many people did the right thing. It wouldn't be right to give someone a free pass... a **second **free pass rather. One second chance should be enough. Sometimes though love needs to be even stronger then any amount of logic can possibly be. Logic is fine but it needs to be completed with heart. The fact is that if the heart doesn't beat the brain doesn't work and if the brain doesn't work the heart doesn't beat.


	10. Pilate's Dream

**Pilate's**** point of view**

I had a dream the other night. It was a dream I couldn't make any sense of it. In my dream I met a man. He was a Galilean. He was not like anyone I had ever met before. He was love in the face of hate. I grew up a Roman. I knew only the way I am. It is no different then nature verses nurture. I'm kinder then most. Still, I am a product of my own upbringing. A person cannot see things develop day after day and not think it's normal. Oh why am I thinking about this now anyway? This never crossed my mind before. I don't see why it should start now. This dream really freaked me out. It's not something I would normally worry about.

This man had a look like He was haunted by something. It was like He was tormented by something in His life. At the same time He looked like He was as much a hunter as He was the pray and that confused me. He convicted me without saying a word... or my conscience anyway. I think back to the things I had done without even giving it a second thought. Most people don't think of the things they've done. They just do it and move on.

I was none such exception. I never took to thinking about things the way that I did them. I just **did **them. It was like breathing. You don't stop and think "I should breath". It's natural to you so you just breathe. But some things people do affect other people.

I asked Him why He was there. How did this all begin? What was going on; but He couldn't hear me. To Him I wasn't there. He wasn't ignoring me. It seemed like He was here to show me something and yet He was unable to know of my existence.


	11. The Temple

**Jesus's point of view**

HOW DARE THEY! AS I WALK INTO THE TEMPLE I AM SHOCKED AND ALARMED. THERE ARE MEN AND WOMAN PLACING BETS ON ANIMALS, CHAINING THEM UP LIKE THEY HAVE NO RIGHTS. THESE PEOPLE HAVE NO FEELINGS! THEY ARE TAKING SOMETHING THAT IS MY FATHER'S AND TURNING IT INTO A BUSINESS. MY FATHER'S HOUSE IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A DEN OF THIEVES

A fire burns inside me as I push over their merchandise and release the animals. I drive away the crooks. Yes my actions soon from now will cover them but there is no way I am letting this go without making my anger clear. This is not supposed to be a market place. It's not supposed to be a place to harm animals. It is a place of LOVE not harm and they would learn that. There were still people though who had not been here to prey upon the weak. There were people who honestly did not have what they needed and they were here to pray for what they needed. They didn't know who I was but they would in just a minute.

I was praying to My Father; just getting out my feelings when I heard a prayer. It was that of a mother.

"See her eyes she cannot see," the mother cried out.

I went over and touched the child gently. The child quickly regained sight.

"See him stand," another woman cried for her husband, "he can barely walk"

"I believe you can make me whole," a teenager said in earnest.

"See my purse. I'm a poor, poor man."

"See her skin she's a mass of blood," a mother continued.

I had no problem healing all of them. The moment a request came I touched them and gave them what they needed. Some didn't know what they needed and I still gave to them. It was why the Father had sent me. It was getting too crowded however. I couldn't keep up. There were too many of them and only one of me. Finally I shouted "HEAL YOURSELVES."  
When I said that I gave them all the ability to do so. The power went out from me to them and they were instantly healed. I would not have done that had it not been possible for them to do that and for me to give them the ability to do it.


	12. I Don't Know How To Love Him

**Mary's point of view**

He's different. I have never been loved before Him. I've been oogled at. I've been admired. I've been treated like a prize but I have never known **real **love before. I know how to be pretty. I know how to be sexy. I know how to be all the things I've been taught that men expect but He doesn't see that in me. He sees the inner beauty that is my life. He sees me for who I am or who He says I am anyway. I don't mean like He says I AM like He says I AM. I mean like he says that I am... the good He sees in me.

Confused? Imagine how I feel. I'm beginning to find myself opening up to this whole new world... something that is confusing. It is scary. It is overwhelming. I don't understand it at all and I don't know how to love Him. I don't know what to do. I don't have to move Him. He's already moved. He looks at me and He doesn't see a loser. He doesn't see someone who is to hide her face because I'm different. He knows I'm different. It's not a secret. But lately when I've looked at myself I've seemed like someone else. I seem like the person I was in my earlier years when I was happy.

Should I bring Him down? Should I speak of love and get my feelings out? What's this all about? For me to be in this position is ironic. After losing my family I vowed I would never allow myself to become vulnerable, not again. I shut off. I shut down. I had always been calm cool and collected. I was the one running every show but now I feel like I'm just running and I don't know where I'm running to. Am I running to or am I running away from something.

I thought if He had said He loved me I'd be lost or frightened but I wasn't. With Him I feel safe. I feel content. I may not know how to love Him but He knows how to love me.


	13. Damned For All Time

**Judas's point of view**

People can be so clueless sometimes. The past is the past. Great conclusion there. Let me tell you something. The past plays a role in who you are today. You have to be influenced by the past. The past is behind you sure but it never leaves you. It's those doubts and fears that are left inside of you. It's like a fire that burns within you. You can get a sick feeling inside your stomach and you wake up from this unending nightmare but the nightmare continues. Why do I have to relive the stupidest thing I ever did. It's too much and yet I am compelled. I put one foot in front of the other but feel like my legs are weighed down by heavy sandbags.

My friend once saw that I couldn't let go of the past and said something to me that caught my attention. It made more sense the more I thought of it.

"If you don't have the river there is no need to build a bridge. The bridge like the experiences brings love together. Without the experience there would be no growth. That may seem pointless now but one day you will understand."  
I am exhausted. My head is spinning. But feeling sorry for myself isn't going to change what is. I need to be strong. I need to build that bridge.

Step by step I get to the point where I can do what I have to do. I hate doing it but it was the reason I am here today. Perhaps this is right. Just understand. I know that I had to grow. Now I am growing.

I see the high priest and the Pharisees and I arrange to do what I once arranged to do. This is needed so that a second chance can be given. This is needed for love. Love isn't always pretty but it's always worth it.


	14. INTERMISSON

Before I continue with this story I want to make some notes on it. Too many people think that love is always pretty and wonderful. Love is not always perfect. In fact love hardly ever is perfect. Love sometimes means beng patient even while the person you love is doing things that are harming to themselves and at the same time having the courage to tell it like it is and do what you need to for the sake of the people you love. Also lets get it straight. The past is the past and it cannot harm you persae but it doesn't just go away. You can't just get over it. If you or someone you love is struggling because of something that happened to them in the past show compassion to them and to yourself. Don't just expect them or you to get over it. If you can chose choose not to be negative at all. If that's not an option... well it is an option. It's a harder option but more worth it. Tomorrow I'll continue writing the story and the rest should be up soon.


	15. The Last Super

**Jesus's point of view**

There is a difference between knowing something intellectually and knowing it through experience. As nice as it is to stay calm cool and collected there are times when exhaustion and emotion starts to take over you. I feel like I'm not making any sense to anyone myself included.

As patient as I am, and I AM PATIENT sometimes I get frustrated. The last time I didn't understand from experience how it would be. This time I understand from experience. To have a friend deny you and another one betray you; even though it is for a purpose and for the greater good... well it's not easy and sometimes it's impossible to keep your cool. It was just reliving that time became hard. But as I was arguing with Judas **she **was there. I remembered why I was doing this. I panicked when Judas indicated he would just stay and ruin my ambition. It wasn't about me. It was about HER.

Nobody here knows this is a story that had been played out before. Nobody here remembers the first time. But I do. When the evil one realized he couldn't get hold of me he chose to destroy her. It was an attempt to hurt me and damage me. It was obviously not going to meet with success. He doesn't have the rule. He cannot determine who goes where.

I'm weak. I'm scared. I'm strong. I'm brave. I know that's a contradiction but a person can be more then one thing at once. Growing and maturing is a process. We not only survive. We thrive. He cannot destroy love. The enemy comes to destroy but I come to fix. Change... change is strange but there is no need to fear it. Yet I can't help the feeling in the pit of my stomach.


	16. I Only Want To Say

**Jesus's point of view**

It is a lie to say big boys don't cry. Big boys **do **cry. Big boys gets scared.

Big boys get confused. Big boys get angry even with their parents. Big boys think. Big boys feel. Big boys break. For two minutes I had to let myself not be strong. If I couldn't break I wouldn't be able to see this through.

"I only want to say," I began in the quiet night.

The crickets chirping was the only sound.

"If there is another way take this cup from me. I don't want to taste it's poison... feel it burn me."

I've changed from who I was the first time. I understood more then. I **know **more now. Knowing is not the same as understanding. Understanding is more about intellect... head knowledge. Knowing is more personal. It's closer.

"I just want to know why," I whispered.

At that moment my head turned. From the corner of my eye I saw her. That reminded me of why.

Alright. I'll do this. I can do this. I've did it before and I can do it again. I'll get through this. This isn't the end. It is only the beginning."

It's going to be a very rough night ahead. The storm is coming in and I know I will feel like I'm going to give way. I know I will feel like I'm unable to continue but I also know the reason for this happening. I know the where and the how and now I know the why. It is a why that is worthwhile.

Instead of dreading it I drank the metaphoric cup of poison. I take a deep breath and end the prayer.

"None the less not my will but thine be done."


	17. The Arrest

**Judas's point of view**

A shiver ran through me. I know I had a good reason for what I did. I'm doing what I have to do. Something had to happen for things to be back in control again but I see my destiny and it's slipping away. They are teasing Him. They are bullying Him. Peter cuts off the right ear of one of the guards. He heals the ear and then He chides Peter for fighting. As they are pulling Him away He looks at me. He doesn't look at me with contempt or anger. He doesn't look at me with the desire for revenge. He extends forgiveness. He looks at me with love. He actually mouths to me 'thank you'.

I don't understand. I betrayed Him. I caused His soon to be death. Without a second's hesitation He forgives me. Without a second's hesitation I am met with His love and His friendship. It's not only that but in addition He **thanks **me for destroying Him. I follow the crowd from a distance. I'm not feeling that I'm worthy to be in the crowd anymore though nobody condemns me. There is something that is causing me to shake. The 'trial' was a mere moment long. They were treating Him horribly. I wanted to jump in there and protect Him but He just looks at her. He reaches out even in His darkest moment to reassure her.

I don't understand. I betrayed Him. I caused His soon to be death. Without a second's hesitation He forgives me. Without a second's hesitation I am met with His love and His friendship. It's not only that but in addition He **thanks **me for destroying Him. I follow the crowd from a distance. I'm not feeling that I'm worthy to be in the crowd anymore though nobody condemns me. There is something that is causing me to shake. The 'trial' was a mere moment long. They were treating Him horribly. I wanted to jump in there and protect Him but He just looks at her. He reaches out even in His darkest moment to reassure her.


	18. Peter's Denial

**Mary's Point Of View**

This was too much for me too take. Suddenly a young woman walks up to Peter.

"I think I've seen you somewhere," she said.  
I started to speak but she interrupted me.

"I remember," she said to Peter, "You were with that man they took away. Yes. I recognized your face."  
Peter shook his head. What is he doing?

"You've got the wrong man lady," he said, "I don't know Him. I wasn't where He was tonight... I was nowhere near the place."  
I was incredulous.

"You've got the wrong man lady," he said, "I don't know Him. I wasn't where He was tonight... I was nowhere near the place."  
I was incredulous.

"That's strange," a man said, "I'm sure I saw you with Him. You were right by His side yet you-"

"I was never ever with Him," Peter said.  
This was crazy. Peter was His best friend. He was His first chosen. He was His loyal to the end friend, so why would he deny Him.

"But I saw you too," a young woman argued, "It looked just like you."

"I DON'T KNOW HIM," Peter said.  
I had to deal with this.

"Peter," I exclaimed, "Don't you know what you've said. You've sealed His fate. You've cut Him down."  
Peter put a hand on my shoulder and then hugged me.

"If I didn't they would have come for me and the rest," he explained, "My acknowledging Him would have hurt everyone."  
I nodded. I supposed it made sense.

"It's what He told us you would do," I said, "I wonder how He knew"

He threw me a comforting look. He reassured me that it's going to be alright. How? How can anything ever be alright again? My head is pounding. I am exhausted and it's a long night ahead of us.


	19. Pilate and Christ

**Pialate's point of view**

For the first time this is real. For the first time this is a person I am looking at and not just a suspected criminal. He looks like that man in the dream I had. He is broken. I ask who He was and I am told "someone Christ; king of the Jews."

Someone? Can't they at least think enough to get His name?

I asked Him if He was king of the Jews. I prayed He would say no. I hoped He was going to say it was just a misunderstanding. But He answered me with a riddle.

"That's what you say," he said.

What I say?

"What do- that isn't an answer. You realize how much trouble this is going to be for you someone Christ king of the Jews"

I realized that He wasn't from here. He was from Gallile so let's send Him to Herod. The people there couldn't do a thing about it so I just killed two bird with one stone.

It was dark out and I decided this would be a good time to turn in for the night. But no matter how hard I tried and how much I closed my eyes I couldn't get the idea out of my mind.

Something had to change. Something had to give. The imageries of my past suddenly became visible. It became obvious and clear. When we do something that impacts one person it doesn't just impact one person. It impacts many.

Mothers and fathers of crucified **children **screaming over the sight of their little one suffering such agony. The idea was to punish the parents by hurting their children. It didn't seem like it was wrong to me; not until I had that dream.


	20. King Harod's Song

**Jesus's point of view**

This is when it gets hard. I am literally being mocked. That Harrod has a smug look on his face and the human side of me wants to slap it off!

"So prove to me that you're not making this up. Prove to me that you're not lying. There's a lot of things you can do. Walk across my swimming pool," he mocked.

I flushed angrily.  
"I beg your pardon," I asked.  
"Well those things should be easy for the 'king of the Jews,' he said smirking, "I'll give you an easier one. Change my water into wine"

Did he think I was a circus clown here to perform magic tricks? I do things for a reason and a cynic's entertainment is not that reason. I do it for the better good of people. He had no interest in taking me seriously and I wasn't going to be like a dolphin and jump through hoops for him.

Next he handed me a piece of bread that could maybe feed an ant and said, "Feed my household with this bread. You could do it blindfolded."  
I just stand there with a firm distance. He is not going to be able to get to me. I won't let him get to me. He spit in my eye. I wanted to curse him but I kept my cool

"YOUR A JOKE. YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FRAUD. GET OUT," he finally said.  
The crowd grabbed me and took me back to where I was before.

My mind went blank for a minute. I knew it would get even worse now. I look at Mary and I remember why I'm doing this. She gives me strength.

But soon I would have to avoid looking at her. I couldn't let her see me the way I will be.


	21. Could We Start Again Please

**Mary's point of view**

Every time I saw Him, He was the strong one. He was the one rescuing, saving, healing and forgiving. He was the one that leads us right but now He's being led like a sheep to the slaughter. He is mild. He is tame. He just sits there praying.

Now he is weak. But as weak as he is He's strong. If I were Him at this very moment I would be trembling and crying. He is so calm. I want to start over again; and go back to the time when things were good. I want to go back to the time of peace.

This was unexpected. It should be expected but I kept denying it to myself. I kept telling myself that everything would be just fine. I needed to just take it one day at a time and maybe that fateful day would never come. I was so blind to the truth.

* * *

**Jesus's point of view**

Breath in. Breathe out. Focus on my breath. Do not look to her. She cannot see how bad I am right now. She can not know I am trembling. She will know the truth if she discovers that. Breathe in and focus on my destination not my journey. I'm here for one reason only and that reason is love.

I am doing this for her but also I am doing this for anyone who needs to regain a second chance. But she doesn't need to know that what I am doing is causing me so deeply. All that will bring is guilt within her. I don't want her to suffer the guilt. I want to release her from this situation. Now it is only a matter of moments before the end begins.


	22. Judas's Suicide (short chapter)

**Judas's point of view**

I saw Him. He looked nearly dead. I didn't realize what was going to happen. I thought He would just be arrested... locked up in a place where He could get help... or be safely out of sight. I didn't know that they intended to kill Him. This wasn't part of the deal. THIS WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL! I never would have done that had I known that He would have been murdered. The trial is still to come but we all know what happens in this case... and I can't stand it. I would sell out the nation to save Him if I could but I can't. It's too late. Now it's my time to die. I take a rope and tie it round my neck. Then I tie it off a wooden block and jump. I fall fast and now it is over...


	23. Trial Before Pilate

**Pilate's point of view**

They brought Him back again. Outwardly I was calm and collected but inwardly I am freaking out. This man was innocent. Yet everyone wanted Him crucified. He has not done any harm to anyone so why did they want Him destroyed. I must act as Judge and at the same time I am acting as counsel for the man that is in a bad way. I am learning that what I have been doing every day was not right. I can't see Him as another victim. I can't see anyone anymore as a random stranger. I am pleading for Him to talk to me and explain Himself. Let Him reveal Himself now. He wouldn't talk. He wouldn't say a word. I admired His inner strength. But I couldn't do anything right now. I pleaded with the crowd. They would hear nothing of it. They wanted Him crucified. The thought then occurred to me that if He were scourged perhaps they would be satisfied. I ordered 39 lashes regretfully but hopefully.

He was weakened. He was throwing up. He was horribly scarred but perhaps now they would let Him go. But no. I asked Him where He was from. I asked Him what He wanted. He talked in riddles. Finally I could do nothing more. I had to order His death. As they were dragging Him out He looks at me and mouths "take comfort".

Take comfort? I had just sealed His fate and He was comforting me? Who was this man? He should have been damning me. He should have been hating me. Instead He forgives me. Instead He reassures me. Instead He shows me love.

I didn't deserve comfort. I felt like I was killing a friend. Tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to fall. But I had to be strong. I had to get on with my day. I was exhusted but I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of this man. Have I been wrong? Was I too harsh with people. I was but... it was all I knew. Why did He have to show me a new way.


	24. Superstar And Finaile (Very short)

**JC's point of view**

((Three hours later))

All it took was some sacrifice and things were alright. She knew nothing of it, Judas knows nothing of the past. I had to do something very hard but at the same time it was the most worthwhile thing I ever needed to do. I wasn't happy about it then but BOY OH BOY am I happy about it now.


End file.
